Chris Colfer Reacts to Alpha Male Madness 2011
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: Chris was raging on how Darren was loosing to the 2011 Alpha Male Madness Competition and he never expected to be caught by Darren when he voted for the said curly-haired actor...Guys VOTE for Darren Criss! Link inside...


It was a regular rehearsal for one Chris Colfer when he saw the latest gossip for glee. His eyes widend, looking again at the flash of words written on the screen of his iPad, he was really thankful the set had wireless internet connection if not then he would never see the words "Alpha Male Madness 2011: Time for the Final Showdown" written in bold blue letters as heading. And when he took a look at the two final contenders, he couldn't believe it….Darren Criss was one of them, of course along with Supernatural star Jensen Ackles. But what really surprised him was the number of votes Darren was having.

Chris could not believe this…Darren was up to 48% while Jensen was leading at a good 51%. Chris glared at the numbers, cursing every digit of it. He understood that Jensen was hot and all but come on, Darren was waaayyyy hotter. The glee star rolled his eyes as he pressed the vote button after choosing Darren's name. It was also then that a very familiar voice came from behind him

"hey. We're up!" Came the smooth voice by one Darren Criss. His curls gelled back to fit his Blaine Anderson - the preppy private school kid - role.

Chris could never really accept the way they did to Darren's hair. He watched every episode of a Very Potter Musical and always loved Darren's curls. He was going to talk to Ryan about this some other time...

Chris immediately turned, his shocked state made him forget to cover his ipad that still had Darren and Jensen's photo.

Of course, this was noticed by the black-haired glee actor. "What's that?"

Chris winced as if he was caught doing some crime. "Nothing!" he tried to say with quivering lips, acting as if it was normal to see someone's face in someone else's ipad.

Darren replied the gesture by raising his dark mushy yet totally hot left eyebrow. "Oh really? And you're not stalking me, or anything?" His signature smirk plastered all over his face, giving the I'm-hot-and-I-know-you-cant-resist-me look to his co-star

Chris rolled his eyes, of course he was used to doing that especially because of Kurt's attitude. "I was looking around the glee gossip when I saw this" The younger of the two sighed as he turned his ipad over and handed it to his Glee co-star

Darren surveyed the said iPad and suddenly broke off in a hysterical laugh. "Oh man, really?" his booming laugh could be heard by almost everyone on the set. "Hah! This is totally cool…I wonder if I'll win…? Wait, Did you vote for me?" He asked grinning towards Chris.

Chris turned his head back to his script "Of course not, Jensen is hot" he lied smoothly. He was an actor, and he was not gonna embarrass himself by confessing he voted for his co-actor. He could see Darren's face frown ever so slightly.

Darren leaned in just next to Chris' right ear "You know…I saw what you pressed before that vote button"

Chris swore he could almost see Darren's smirk behind him and the blush he was sporting. "I-I-YOU!" Chris wanted to smack the shorter man but the said guy was running off with his iPad.

"I'm not giving this back until you vote for me…!" Darren yelled as he ran off with Chris' iPad obviously going to his trailer.

Chris smiled, he really cant beat his co-star. 'I cant believe they let such a cute guy like him on the set' He thought as he ran after his co-star before yelling a "Give that back!" to the unbelievably fast runner Darren. And in those times, Chris thinks he's falling for Darren…He blamed Kurt for that!

* * *

><p>GUYS! PLEASE VOTE FOR <strong>DARREN CRISS <strong>in this years Alpha Male Madness 2011: Time for the Final Showdown. He's really having a hard time but with just a little more I'm sure he'll overtake Jensen. VOTE FOR HIM AT http: /www. eonline. com / uberblog / watch_with_kristin/ b234757_alpha_male_madness_2011_time_final .html _just remove the spaces guys and help DARREN! _Also, read and review!


End file.
